Chaotic Strawberry
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Ichigo Momomiya is a twenty one year old woman, who after finding out her boyfriend was sleeping around, lost faith in all men. With only her chaotic heart pounding and inner turmoil surging threw her, will she ever find the right guy? [Kich


**Authoress Notes:** I know I should **REALLY** be working on my other fics but…this idea was too good to pass up. This story is AU, meaning it doesn't follow the story plot of the anime/manga. Ichigo may be a little out of character, but that's because she…well you'll just have to find out. I have a butt load of ideas for the fic so it should be updated regularly, not to mention that I have a lot of fun writing it. Anyways, I realize my fanfictions haven't been updated in a while, I do apologize for that, High school just doesn't mix very well with my writing schedule. I should be back on track around January. Anywho, this is Kishigo! I hope you enjoy this. Without further ado let's start.

**Warnings:** lots of cursing and adult situations. Including this chapter…

**Note:** As much as I hate it, this fic _does_ start out as a Masaya x Ichigo fic. Don't hate me, this fic is manly about Ichigo getting over Masaya and meeting Kishu, though Masaya x Ichigo fluff is necessary for the plot. You'll understand later.

**Summery:** Ichigo Momomiya is a twenty one-year-old woman, who after finding out her boyfriend was sleeping around, lost faith in all men. With only her chaotic heart pounding and inner turmoil surging threw her, will she ever find the right guy?

**ENJOY!****

* * *

**

Chaotic Strawberry

-

**Prologue:** It Began With a Jackass

-

**Written by:** Daisuke-Fan-Gurl

* * *

Snow trickled softly from the sky as people rushed to get home; one person in particular was a twenty one year old woman who seemed to be in an extra hurry. As she power walked down the sidewalk, clutching her jacket close to her body, her crimson hair swayed back and forth framing her pink tainted cheeks. As she exhaled, causing her hot breath to form a whitish clear cloud, she shivered. 

"Masaya will be so happy!" The woman whispered happily as she clutched a pretty blue box to her chest, "I got off early from work today, so I was able to buy him a gift for the anniversary of our first date." The woman sighed dreamily.

As a result of the light snowfall all day the roads were covered in snow, making it extremely difficult for someone to see potholes in the street. So naturally when the woman stepped into one of the well-camouflaged potholes she shrieked and fell to the ground.

"Itai…" The woman muttered as she grimaced in pain, cursing her klutziness, "Why did I have to step in that stup-" The woman stopped abruptly, her grayish brown eyes widening in fear as she let out a loud gasp, "_Masaya's present_!" She shrieked in horror.

Darting her eyes left to right, the woman frantically searched for the blue box she had held so close to her heart, "No…nononononononono!" The woman sobbed helplessly as she began to thrash around in the snow desperately searching for the box, "Ichigo _baka_!" She screamed as she hit herself on the head, "How could you _lose_ it!"

"Um…excuse me?" an uncertain voiced asked from behind her, "Is this yours?"

Jerking her head to the right Ichigo looked at the person who had just called her, tears still fresh in her eyes, "Huh?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused, "Is _what_ mine?"

The man blinked as he looked down at the object in his hands, "Oh…well I guess you can't really tell what it is with all this snow covering it…" Th man said as he chuckled a bit and began to brush the moist snow off the object in his hand, turned out it was the blue box that Ichigo had been searching so frantically for.

"Masaya's present!" Ichigo exclaimed in excitement as she jumped to her feet and snatched the blue box from his hands, "Oh thank you! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" outstretching her arms Ichigo embraced the man, sighing contently, "You have no idea home much you just helped me." Ichigo released the man and smiled up at him but not before blushing, "Ah…and…sorry about…er…hugging you."

Stepping back Ichigo examined the man. He was tall _very_ tall, broad shoulders, green hair that was tied in two pony tales in the front, and let's not for get those adoring golden eyes. He really was handsome.

"My name's Kishu, and you can stop starring now."

Ichigo blinked as her cheeks flared scarlet, "I…um…didn't…gosh…I'm sorry…" Fidgeting with her fingers, Ichigo fought not to meet his gaze, "I…um…well…" Ichigo sighed heavily as she bowed, "Gomen nasi for your trouble, Arigatou for finding my gift."

Kishu smirked, "It was nothing." With this said he turned and started to walk off, but not before turning and saying, "Oh, and, pink panties look ravishing on you."

If possible Ichigo's scarlet cheeks grew darker. Griping the side of her skirt Ichigo yelled angrily after Kishu, "_PERVERT_!" Mumbling to herself Ichigo started home—in a huff.

As she rushed down the street Ichigo smiled inwardly, '_I'm so happy I can hardly stand it_!' she screamed with in herself. Coming to a halt she stared at the mahogany door and sighed, '_Here goes nothing…_'

Easing the door open Ichigo peered inside, "Masaya?" She asked, her voice echoing through out the house, "You here?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Ichigo blinked, "Eh?" Curious of what was making so much noise upstairs Ichigo scurried into the house, closing the door behind her. As she walked up the stairs the sound grew louder. Still ever curious Ichigo continued on till she was at her door. Ichigo stared at the door in confusion, why would anyone be in her room? Outstretching her hand Ichigo was about to grab the knob, but before she did she heard a female voice on the other side of the door…

…and the man's voice sounded strangely familiar.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"_Oh…Ah…Masaya!"_

"_Just a little more baby."_

Ichigo's eyes widened as her hand started to tremble, "No…" She whispered as she smiled falsely, "It's couldn't be…I'm sure…Masaya's just playing a trick on me…" Ichigo's smile faded as she meekly whispered, "…I hope…"

Turning the knob Ichigo flung the door open and simply starred. There on her bed was Masaya _her_ Masaya, naked and laying on top of a girl she didn't know, nor cared to get to know.

"M-Masaya…?" Ichigo questioned, her voice quivering. Tears started for form in her grayish brown eyes and her heart felt as if it was being ripped form her body.

The raven haired, brown haired man stared in utter shock at the girl he was in _love _with, "I-Ichigo…it's not what you think…honest!"

Ichigo laughed, but there no happy ring in it, "It's not what I think? Do you think I'm dumb Masaya? Your fucking a girl on my bed…and it's not what I think? What a joke…" Shaking her head in disbelief Ichigo threw the pretty blue box to the ground.

"I-I…" Masaya stuttered, not sure what to say.

Letting the hot tears flow down her cheeks Ichigo glared at Masaya, "Goodbye." She whispered as she shut the door and dashed down the stairs and out of the house, leaving Masaya and her love in the room.

Falling to her knees Ichigo let tears flow freely from her eyes, "How could I have been such a fool?" Ichigo wondered allowed as she was swallowed in her sorrow, "How could I trust men?" choking out sobs Ichigo quietly whispered, "I knew…I knew he never meant that he loved me yet I still…"

Ichigo gritted her teeth and glared angrily down at the snow, "I loved him…and he…_he never loved me_."

Standing up Ichigo stared ahead of her. Her eyes seemed glazed over, almost as if a piece of her was missing. Ichigo _felt _incomplete, empty, vacant, and most of all she felt dirty.

* * *

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Ending Authoress Notes:** Yeah…I don't know if I want to continue this. Was it any good? If so tell me, I guess it's back to trying to get my other stories updated for now…though I hope to have the second chapter of this up shortly (if I decided to continue this). I'm really sorry this chapter was so short, I didn't mean for it to be (Originally I wanted to add a little more but, I decided to keep that idea for the next chapter). Till next chapter! 

_- Daisuke-fan-gurl_

**Preview:** Ichigo tries to drown her misery in booze, causing stress for poor Retasu…and Ichigo meets someone unexpected a bar.


End file.
